


THE HALLOWEEN SCENE

by Houndmancometh



Category: Halloween - Fandom, TREAT - Fandom, Trick
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houndmancometh/pseuds/Houndmancometh





	THE HALLOWEEN SCENE

THE HALLOWEEN SCENE

A Night of madness  
The moment of confusion  
The knock at the door  
Within me, I am scare  
My mind focuses on beware  
I am functioning on care  
So how, I have courage to open the door  
A Man has no face and no scar  
He enters my place  
I want to run about face  
He raises his arm  
I go on alarm  
A large knife is being held in his hand  
I see no mercy and I am at his demand  
Just when I thought he would strike  
He chants, “Happy Halloween and Trick a Treat”


End file.
